


Gala Invite

by HopefulSnow



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: IronStrange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulSnow/pseuds/HopefulSnow
Summary: Tony was invited to an annual gala and he wants Stephen to be his plus one. Stephen agrees but deep down he becomes a nervous mess.





	Gala Invite

“A what?” Stephen asked, looking up from the book he was reading. Tony and he were both at the compound, taking in a free Saturday afternoon. Tony was checking his email on his phone, his body nestled between Stephen’s side. 

“A gala,” Tony repeated, holding the email invite in front of Stephen’s face. 

“You want to go?” Stephen asked, taking the phone and reading it carefully. Stephen used to go to parties and galas before the crash but now he had been more reclused and honestly distance. 

“I mean, I really just want to show you off.” He said, looking up at his partner taking the phone away and scrolling through more of his emails. Stephen snickered, placing his lips softly on Tony’s temple. Tony pulled away to look back at Strange before kissing his lips.

“So, will you?” He asked, smirking. 

Stephen sighed, leaning back in his couch. 

“Please,” Tony said, straddling him. He leaned into Stephen, his face inches from his. He drifted in and kissed Tony again, feeling the warmth of his partner's hands reach his neck. When Stark pulled away he looked into Stephen’s eyes once again. 

“Alright,” Strange said reluctantly. Putting his head back against the couch. 

Tony smiled, getting off of the wizard and smoothing out his T-shirt. “Cool, rent a tux, I will go out of my way to avoid you if you come in your pajama robes.” 

Stephen frowned, crossing his leg one over the other. ‘Bold of you to assume that I don’t have a tux.”  
They stared each other down until Tony backed out of the room slowly. 

“Get a tux.” He demanded before disappearing.

Night of…

Stephen must’ve straightened his tie at least fifty times. He was pacing in his room of the Sanctum, sweat brimming his forehead. Tony said he was going to pick him up at eight. It was five till and Stephen pretty sure he was going to throw up.

“Stop pacing, I can hear you from downstairs,” Wong said, making Strange jump. “You son of a bitch.” Stephen breathed, his heart still pounding. “Don’t scare me like that, what if I were to obliterate you?”  
Wong raised an eyebrow, answering his question. 

“You’re freaking out,” Wong stated, folding his hands in front of him. Stephen let out a nervous laugh before straightening his tie again.  
“Thank you for that observation, Wong.”

The librarian sighed, “why are you anxious, haven’t you been to these kinds of things before?” He asked.

Stephen swallowed and nodded, looking back to Wong. “Yeah, but-” he swallowed again, trying to get his incredibly shaky hands under control. 

“Or are you scared of embarrassing Tony?”

Stephen froze for a solid thirty seconds, staring back at himself in the mirror. His heart had started to flood his ears, warming his neck and face. He had never been out in public with Tony, much less go to fancy galas with him. He didn’t know how to act. Could he touch him? Could he talk to him like normal, or put on a facade? The questions that swirled in his brain, made his head hurt. He just wanted to meditate. Or sleep.

Tony voice immediately interrupted his deep thinking. He had walked in and was downstairs.  
“Wong, help me out the window.” Stephen quickly said, beginning to take his tie off. 

“Okay, first of all, you can portal anywhere, I’m not helping you out the window.” Wong walked up to Stephen and pulled his hands away from his clothing. “Second, you know how pissed Tony will be if he finds out you stood him up and jumped out of a window.” He quickly snapped Strange’s tie back into place and dragged him out of the room by the collar of his shirt. 

Once they got to the stair’s Stephen had collected himself and stepped down them, catching Tony’s attention. A grin quickly burned into Tony’s face as he took Stephen’s hand.

“You look sexy.” He growled, hopping on his toes to kiss his partner’s neck.  
“Let’s just get this over with.” Stephen groaned, gripping onto Tony’s hand tightly. They both stepped out onto the street, the cold fall air quickly getting under their jackets. Tony’s car was parked just out front, making Stephen's heart began to pound once again. 

“Don’t worry,” Tony said, giving him a soft smile while opening the passenger door for him. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s driving.”  
Almost out of thin air, F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice lit up the car speaker. “Good evening, Doctor Strange.”  
“I will never get used to that, you know,” Stephen said while getting into the car.  
“She’s hard-to-like kind of gadget.” Tony laughed, shutting the door and going around to get in beside Strange.

Once they got through the doors and entered the ballroom, people started to come over and greet Tony.  
“Brace yourself, there’s a lot of people I hate here.” He whispered before he shook hands and put on a waxy smile.

Stephen just hovered next to him, his hands tightly behind his back. It felt weird to not have his cloak by his side or on his shoulders. Tony had told him specifically not to bring it so he left it at the Sanctum in its usual display case. At first, the cloak was not happy with staying but Stephen agreed if he would only be away for an hour and he wasn’t doing any fighting without him. He didn’t really know how genuine that promise was since trouble usually finds him but he made it seem like he was going to try.

“Doc,” Tony called, poking Strange in the side with his finger. “You doing alright?”

“Of course, why do you ask?” 

Tony gently took Stephen’s hand into his and gave it a squeeze. “We’ll only be here for a few more minutes, then I can take you home and rip that tight ass suit off you.”  
Stephen coughed, attracting a few people who were standing near the couple. “Very professional, Stark.”  
Tony sighed, still holding onto Stephen's hand. “Oh, I stopped being professional ages ago.”  
They fell into a silence as a soft slow song started to play. Tony gave Stephen’s hand another long squeeze. “Wanna dance?” He asked, hopefully, looking up at the wizard.

“Sorry to break it to you, but I don’t dance,” Stephen answered, looking ahead as some guest started to go to the dance floor.  
“Everyone dances,” Tony exclaimed while pulling his plus one toward the dance floor. Strange didn’t put up too much of a fight, since he didn’t want to embarrass Tony too much. Even though he knew Tony didn’t care about what anyone else in this room.  
Stark quickly pulled Stephen in reaching for his waist and guiding his hand up next to his head. Tony quickly read Strange’s face and smiled, his heart, warming slightly. “Don’t look too terrified, I’ll lead.”  
The wizard nodded and they began to step to the music, they’re feet stepping in between each other. After a while Stephen’s tense muscles unclenched and he followed Tony’s sharp moves. 

“Now you’re getting it,” Tony said, in a subtle mocking voice. Stephen frowned, spinning Tony around by the finger, making him suck air through his teeth.  
“I know how to dance,” Stephen said, leading this time. His moves were quicker and vibrant which Tony liked.  
“I just prefer not to.” Strange halted to give Tony another spin.  
“Why?” Tony asked, running his hand to Stephen’s bicep, the feeling of his muscle along the fabric made Tony’s heart flutter. “You’re great at it.”  
Stephen shrugged, “not my thing.”

Tony smirked. That was Stephen’s answer for almost everything. Tony would sometimes correct him by saying “not his cup of tea” but that would just end by him sleeping on the Sanctum couch. 

As the song faded, Stephen gave Tony a quick dip before kissing him. “Let’s get out of here.”  
Tony blushed a bit, nodding, reaching for Stephen’s outstretched hand. They raced off the dance floor and running out of the ballroom, back to the car. 

Once they jumped in, they were out of breath. Stephen was the first to calm himself, he watched Tony as he continued to pant a bit. When they both locked eyes, Stephen instantly leaned in, locking his lips with Stark’s once again.


End file.
